Radio Frequency (RF) automatic gain control (AGC) circuits are often used to provide a substantially constant output signal amplitude from a varying input signal amplitude. AGC circuits are typically variable gain circuits that increase gain when the output signal amplitude needs to increase, and decrease gain when the output signal amplitude needs to decrease. “Gain back off” is a term used to describe reducing gain in an AGC circuit. AGC circuit performance may be measured using various criteria as a function of gain back off. For example, noise figure (NF) versus gain back off may be used as a performance measure. Also for example, intermodulation intercepts versus gain back off may be used as a performance measure.